Corin Traven
Corin Traven is a creation of Tessy Cus' that she made personally for the Traven Kin. She turned out to be one of, if not her favorite characters for her snarky attitude and badassery. Having such an ironic height of 4'11" Compared to her husband is just one of her many trademarks. Another is the fact that she is indeed a very blunt, honest person, and doesn't take bullshit from no one. Beware. History Corin Tunerfoun was born thirty-five years ago, or according to her, twenty-nine. Her family lived in Edgeville, squeezing her, her older brother, and her younger sister all under one roof. Corin’s life was hectic at home, her mother was whipped to her father, and her father was a jack ass. Most of Corin’s “life” was lived in the streets of Varrock, where her personality blossomed and mimicked the thieves and thugs of the ghetto of the town. This molded the short young girl into a tough, still equally short, young woman. As a teenager, she spent most of her time in Varrock lurking around in groups of five or ten for it was too dangerous to go around the town alone. With the thugs and gangs at high, they found safety in numbers. Ironically, her brute of a husband, John Traven, was in with the gangs a bit, something he isn’t too open to share with his wife. Corin developed her big mouth, and attitude from Varrock, and learned that if she acted like a bad ass, people would start treating her like one. Sadly though, Corin lacked the skill to be a thief, and the muscle to be a thug, thus, she was in a pickle. Everything she ever knew was in the streets, drinking, gambling, fucking, fighting, everything. But she couldn’t find a way to make money to continue the drinking, and the gambling part. Then, a spark of genius lit up her mind, as at home she stared out into the depths of the wilderness, her mind imagining the fortune that lurks within. So she set off, slowly building the courage to venture far into the demonic lands of the far north. At first, she’d never go far enough were she couldn’t see her house, but eventually, growing accustom to the howl of the wind and the fearful whispers of the ghosts trying to drive her insane, she ventured deep into the wilderness, earning her fortune. She’d learned all the nocks and crannies soon enough, that she dared venture days at a time, scourging the houses for the valuables they left behind from before the god wars. Over the years, she eventually made enough money to settle down, and live at her parents house comfortably, her actual amount of fortune is unknown, even to herself. Now on for Corin’s personal life. Since the age of thirteen, Corin has taken, many, many lovers. Most because she was so drunk she couldn’t tell her fingers from her toes, others because she hoped to vex her father. Along the way, Corin met John Traven. There encounter went a little like this. In the Jolly boar, ten cycles of the year ago, Corin Tunerfoun was drunk and bored as ever. As it happened to be, John Traven, whom was the Knight Marshall at the time, happened to be taking a break, and getting a drink at this bar. It also happened, John Traven had a very, very, funny looking haircut at the time, he thought Mohawks were bad ass. Corin, thought this was hilarious, and drunkenly stumbled over to the knight, her thug friends hooting and hollering, not even realizing she was gone. She said something like “You hair iz’ funneh’. Lookin’Buahahahhahahhaah.” Which the brute of the man replied with arguing with each other about it. The arguing turned to laughing, and the laughing turned into something else. Let’s just say Corin’s dad was pissed, and John didn’t return to work that day. There relationship wasn’t one of Corin’s normal ones, she actually enjoyed John’s company, and he was pretty good in the sack. As it turned out, they actually began to date, and the relationship turned into love. The ending to their ever growing love was when John was made to Knight somewhere else, and was forced to leave Corin behind. As the gods work in mysterious ways, ten years later, Corin found out John had been in Varrock, and promptly moved to big ass over there to find him. Too her utter Joy, he was single, and still remembered her. Their relationship was forged back together in no time, and soon Corin considered herself more a Traven then John’s brother Sand. In the Traven, Corin did all sorts of bad ass things such as, fight vampires, kidnap people, almost make love with John in the Champions Guild before Alani came in and cockblocked, and more. And she shortly reigned as John’s “Mistress” when he was the Keeper of Varrock, and for an even shorter while, she was considered the “Queen”. Corin enjoyed door duty more then Queen, loving to tell people “Get the fuck out, the king doesn’t want to see you.” John proposed to Corin while they were hiding from the castle, which she said yes to, the time before that was the same day they reunited, and Corin could only say no to that, this time, she said yes. Their wedding was a glorious one, the only spectator was a stinky mage named Sue, their priest had also gotten quite hot and bothered from their kiss. Corin resided with John in Ardougne, there house a snug little one, with one big bed, and enough blanket for Corin to steal it all while John struggles to not get frostbite in his sleep. John had grown stressed with the Traven, it was slowly falling apart since they had abandoned Varrock, and with that, John decided he needed a break from the South. Promising Corin he'd return, John ventured back to his homelands, Relleka, to work off some stress in the form of slaying Daggonoths. Despite his promise, Corin was still lonesome with her family scattered, and no one in her house except for herself, and John's fat cat Marbuka. In result, her drinking habits, which she had slowly been calming down on with the encouragement from John, increased. She spent most of her time either sulking at home, getting shit-faced at the bar, or getting thrown out of one for being too drunk. John never told Corin how long he intended to stay in Relleka but it was much longer then she at first anticipated. When he finally returned, they patched any tensions they may of held for eachother, and resumed the 'normal' life of the two. One thing did come up though, Corin spoke her mind to John that she wished to have children, before she was to old. At the moment, they are in the process of trying for a kid, Corin completely giving up drinking just incase she does get pregnant. Appearance. Standing at the respective height of four feet, eleven inches, Corin’s personality at least triples her size. Her face is small, like most of her figure, it’s rather round, but having defined features such as her broken nose, and her high cheek bones, where the skin is pulled tight around them. She has a normally relaxed smile, her usually dry lips pulling lightly away from surprisingly straight, yellowing teeth. One of her Canines are a bit crooked, probably from one of the countless brawls she’s gotten in. Her eyes are a rich brown color, in bad light, it’s hard to tell the iris from the pupil. Outlining her dark eyes, are short, dark, eyelashes, though they are short, there are a lot of them, bunched together cramped on her eyelid. Something about the offset of her face can be very frightening when she wants it to. When her eyebrows furrow together angrily, or determined, it turns the small, harmless looking woman into a menacing bitch. Corin’s hair is a light brown, mixed in with blonder streaks, the shade all together looks rather hazel. The bangs are swept across her forehead, cut messily by her own hand with her trusty “Bad ass Knife”. The rest of her hair is even for the most part, the dead tips just brushing her shoulders. She tries to keep it well kept, but it’s often tangled in some parts, especially the back. Laying beneath the tangled mess of hair on the back of her hair is a fairly scar, still tender skinned from the scab slowly peeling off prior. She has narrow shoulder width, her collar bone defined well under her shirt. Her arms are just as weedy, though they are tough, especially her right arm, which she uses as her primary arm. Corin’s not considered muscular by no means, she’s rather skin upon a little muscle, upon small bones. She’s inherited her pathetically small features from her mother, just as her older brother and younger sister have. Surprisingly for her size, her chest is not small by no means, it’s one of the most feminine parts of her body. The one part that surpasses the breasts in being the most feminine part of Corin, is her hips. They jut out from a slender waist, giving the small woman quite a few curves. Her legs then resume their normal skin, upon a little muscle, upon bone, build. Corin has an air tomboyish, despite her shorter skirt, cutting a few inches above the knee, she doesn’t look vulnerable . One thing that might help that Image, which she regards so highly, is the short dirk on her waist, hanging from her leather belt. The blade is light, but wickedly sharp, the blade made for short bursts of offence, rather then long defense. Her shirt is the same color as her skirt, a rusty pink, Having a crisscross of dyed leather straps, which connect to the top piece, which covered her entire shoulders, more for style then the meager protection it would have. On her wrist, two arm guards rest, mimicking the color of her outfit. On one wrist though, her left, there is a golden bracelet with a large diamond set into it. Inscribed into it is “J+C”. This bracelet was a gift from her lover, John. Corin’s boots are a heavy dark leather, worn and older, on the inside of the left boot, Corin keeps her rusty, dulled, and bitten, “Bad Ass knife”. This knife is obviously old, the metal so worn she can stick it into her mouth and bite into it without fear of cutting the delicate skin of her mouth. That’s why she named it her “Bad Ass knife” because she can bite on it, which all bad asses stick knives into there mouths. Also, if she bites onto it, it’s easier to take pain, and scowl, rather then scream and cry. She carries her light leather armor in her bag strapped lazily over her back, usually she juggles the weight from one arm to the other, rather then keeping it secured on her back. Also through into the bag there is usually a few coins, runes, and other odd items. She keeps some of these items strapped on her belt in pouches at times, but she prefers to keep just her sword there. Both her legs were crippled from a shot from a crossbow to each, She tried to hide the heavy limp, but it was too painful for her to walk correctly. Now her legs have healed correctly, but they are still weak in comparison to what they used to be. She also has a big heavy ring on her ring finger of her left hand, which considers her a married woman, she considered John her husband about a week after they meet. Personality A snarky short tempered woman with a glare to kill. She could make the most fearless of men think twice before getting onto her badside with just a glare. Even for a sarcastic person, she is not cruel. Though she can be rash, she does not do things to cause harm to innocent people. Of course she could consider you guilty for spilling her drink, but she'd never harm a child, and would dismiss any ill-will torward a pregnant woman. Her motherly instincts had grown and florished since her miscarriage at nineteen. She does have a rather dry sense of humor, taking cracks at other to get her own laughs, of course, many find this funny as well. Even for being mean at times, she's a type of person that has a wide smile with those she likes, and becomes feircely protective if anything serious was to happen. Her mood changes with the wind, and she often can drop a grin to a vicious snarl. It's not recommended for one to try to vex this woman, for she has a strong bite. And for those she can't take herself, her ex-Marshall husband would gladly crack a few skulls for her. Trivia *Corin's maiden last name is just a bunch of letters mixed together. *Corin got her bad ass knife when she was thirteen, she stole it from her mother's kitchen knives. *No one in Corin's family is over 5'5" *Corin's sister, Nikki, is far quieter, and much more timid than this loud mouthed woman. *Corin has a fetish for her adoptive ex-son-in-laws ass, Caeruleus, for it is indeed a fine one. *Corin was the only one in the Traven that was never informed that she needed an Anti-Dragonfireshield. *Corin is a good friend to Queen Razia Drakkar. *Corin, is pronouce Cor-in. Not Corn. *Corin once had sex atop a house during the day. *Corin once set a zombie on fire by pouring whiskey on it. Category:Characters Category:Traven Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Retired